The Trying Love
by woodstock1219
Summary: Landis and his friends are adventurers, but they also have a life besides just adventuring. This is their life, their tries, their loves, their problems.


Sephora opened her deep green eyes slowly, realizing the sunlight was shining on her face she knew she was waking up late. She jumped out of bed, her long reddish-brown hair falling down her back, and changed from her nightgown into a serving dress and an apron. "Tim won't be mad at me, there shouldn't be anyone here yet." She kept repeating in her mind.  
She raced downstairs, and as she expected no one was there, except for Tim, Kira, and Mara. Tim was an older gentleman, who had been working at the Watchful Lynx for years. It was his tavern and he kept it in the best condition and never any problems would happen, because of Tim's niece and her friends and the lynx that was up in the rafters, always hiding, always waiting for a man to get out of hand or any other problems to start. Kira, Mara, and Sephora were all orphans that Tim had taken in when they were little girls, now they worked as barmaids in the Watchful Lynx and they each loved their job.  
Sephora looked over at Kira and smiled. Kira smiled back and flipped her golden brown hair and walked over to Sephora. "Where have you been?" Kira purred. "I overslept, I don't know what I was thinking. I feel bad. Is Tim mad at me?" Sephora replied. "No of course not." Kira said. Sephora just smiled and walked over to Tim. "I'm sorry, I overslept." Sephora said, trying to hold back tears. "Don't worry about it, no one's here, so there's nothing for you to worry about. I don't know why you always worry about things, but you do." Tim told her as he rubbed the side of her face. "Smile and just do what you want." Sephora smiled at Tim and went on to work on setting the tables up, preparing for the customers to start coming in.  
  


* * *

  
The tavern was slowly dying down after a busy night. Kira and Mara had already stopped working and were now leaning against one of Kayla's friends, Siris. Siris had been coming in to the Watchful Lynx with his friend Landis for years and was loved by both Kira and Mara. Sephora looked toward the bar and saw Landis sitting, talking to Tim. Landis looked nothing like Siris; they actually had nothing really in common, at least as far as Sephora could tell. The only thing they really seemed to have in common was their mutual desire to adventure, though they both did completely different things. Siris was a warrior, never going anywhere without his full armor and when he did take his armor off, he was so muscular that none of the girls could even get both their hands around his biceps. He had very short brown hair and light blue eyes, he was gorgeous, but both Kira and Mara had claimed him years ago. Sephora didn't care, "I would never know how to act around a guy like they do."  
Mara smiled at Sephora and motioned for her to come over there. Sephora went to the table and sat down and leaned over toward Siris and listened to him tell the tale of his last adventure out in the wilderness facing almost certain death which he somehow avoided. After a few moments, Landis joined their table. Landis looked entirely different from Siris, he was a wizard of some type, Sephora didn't know. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair that was always messy and in his face. His eyes were dark brown and Sephora had often lost herself in his eyes when she watched him talk to Tim about one thing or another. Sephora thought he was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He sat down and looked over at Siris and smiled to himself, then glanced at Sephora and caught her staring at him and smiled at her.  
"I can do this, I am strong, and I am beautiful." Sephora repeated this over and over in her head as she slowly moved away from Siris and moved toward Landis. "Hi, how are you?" she purred. He smiled at her, she melted, and "Alright." was all that he replied. Sephora looked around and noticed both Kira and Mara silently cheering her on, and Sephora smiled. She leaned closer to Landis, "So ...what have you been doing lately?" was the only thing that she could think of to say. He laughed to himself, leaned towards her and moved her hair out of her face and whispered in her ear, "Is that all you can say?" Sephora was embarrassed and blushed and turned away, Landis laughed at her and pulled her in close to him. "So are you a real wizard, because I thought wizards were always old and really boring and..." Landis put a finger over Sephora's mouth. "Yes, I'm a real wizard." Sephora didn't say anything more and neither did Landis; they just leaned on each other for a few moments.  
Sephora couldn't handle the awkward silence and asked, "What kind of magic can you do?" "Well, just about anything, why do you want a demonstration?" Landis laughed as he imagined what he could do to impress this beautiful girl. Sephora blushed, "Could you make an illusion just for me?" Landis smiled and stood up, motioning for Sephora to follow. As Sephora rose, she saw the look that Siris and Landis exchanged-the have a great evening and Ill see you tomorrow, and she was even more embarrassed. He walked to the corner of the room and sat, sitting Sephora down in front of him, blocking him from the rest of the room. Sephora was nervous, she had never been with a guy or even kissed a guy, she had no idea what Landis was planning and that made her a little scared.  
Landis's eyes grew darker as he slowly started moving his hands and whispering the incantations of a spell. He flicked his hands once more, then stopped and smiled at Sephora. "What's going to happen?" she asked softly. "Just wait.'" Then he pulled her over towards him and she sat on his lap and watched the room. He whispered into her ear, "The next time the door opens an illusion will follow, don't be scared, nothing will happen." Sephora kept leaning against him, she suddenly felt very secure and knew that no matter if an actual monster or devil or an illusion came through that door, nothing could touch her while she was in his protection.  
Suddenly the door opened and a new patron walked through the door, followed by a bat that flew through the air, right above Siris's head. I turned and looked at Landis who was staring at the flying creature, glanced at Sephora and smiled. Sephora looked back to the bat, which stopped above the bar and turned into a human vampire. Siris jumped up and moved to attack the creature. Everyone in the bar jumped up and moved away from the bar and the vampire. Sephora jumped in her seat, Landis pulled her closer and whispered, "I told you not to worry, and I'll take care of you." Siris pulled out his long sword and ran toward the vampire. His sword went straight through the creature and Siris screamed and moved to attack the vampire again. His sword went through the creature again and Siris screamed again, he kept slicing at the vampire with the vampire only laughing at him. Siris finally stopped and turned towards Landis and pointed his sword, "Wizard, what is this magic?" Landis shrugged and snapped his fingers and the vampire disappeared. Siris took a deep breath and his eyes widened as he moved back towards the table, followed closely by Kira and Mara, who were both giggling.  
"Well, was that good enough?" Landis asked Sephora. "Amazing, how did you do it?" She asked. "It's my secret and I could tell you, but I would definitely need something from you in return." He smiled at her and something came over her and she wasn't thinking, but she stood up. Sephora grabbed his hand and motioned for him to follow her as she slowly turned and walked up the stairs towards her room. "What am I doing? What will happen wants we are upstairs? What am I doing?" Sephora thought. Landis followed her, willingly.  
Sephora opened the door to her room and walked inside with Landis at her heels. Her room was tiny with two chairs, a bed, a dresser, and a trunk. "I know It's not much, but it's home." Sephora stuttered. "It's great." Landis replied. "Would you like anything to drink, I've got some wine...somewhere." Sephora walked over to her trunk and started ruffling though it, searching for the bottle. Landis sat on the corner of the bed, watching her every move. Finally, Sephora found it and walked towards Landis, "I don't have any mugs or cups." she held the bottle out towards him, he reached for it and grabbed it and set it on the bed beside him. "So now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" He asked her seductively. "I...I...I'm not too sure now. I was kind of hoping that you would have it all figured out for me, so I wouldn't have to do anything." Sephora said nervously. "Oh, well let me help you then." Landis stood up and put his arm around her waist and the other hand on her chin and lifted it up towards his face. He moved his lips in close and lightly kissed her. He slowly started kissing her deeply and his tongue started moving into her mouth, she kissed him back a bit, then she suddenly stopped. "Um...I've never done anything like this ever, and I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to disappoint you. And..." Landis put a finger on her mouth, "Let me take care of everything." Landis reached for her again and started kissing her even deeper. He turned her towards the bed and started walking her backwards. He set her on the bed and kept moving against her, pushing himself on her. He pulled himself away from her and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, while she stared as his bare chest that was tanned from the sun, he was even more gorgeous without a shirt. He moved back down towards her, whispering, "This might hurt at first." He undid the ties on her dress and pulled it down off her shoulders, his lips started moving down her neck, then towards her ears, kissing her. Sephora moaned slightly as his lips played with her ears. He sat up and pulled her dress off completely, "You are so beautiful." He said as he moved his hands all over her exposed body. He undid the tie on his pants and leaned back towards her and kissed her on her neck and then lips. Slowly he pulled his pants off and slowly inserted himself into her. She hurt at first, but began to open up for him. They moved together for what seemed like hours. He finished himself inside her and rolled over, pulling her with him. She curled up against him and he held her as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
